Reality
by reality998
Summary: At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Emily... you're not alone. I know what it's like - it happened to me too. I know that pain. My worst memory... sometimes it still comes back to haunt me. I know it's not easy." Yuuto placed his hands on Emily's shoulders.


Emily, a caring lady in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the ocean-colored water with her pure teal crystals. Her lemon-colored hair danced lightly in the oceanbreeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she pushed her headband away from her eyes. She wore a fair crisp blouseand a blush-colored skirt that showed off her coral-flushed alabaster calves. Her strands flowed in a caramel torrent past her shoulders, complementing her angelic bloom-colored-flushed platinum visage.

Her thoughts wandered to her days in Yuuto's company. They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day."Emily," Yuuto said simply with a smile on his face. His pea-colored windows to his soulcomplimented his sunny hair, brushing against his ears, belying his stubborn heart. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. He had a toned but slender body covered with ivory, tinted with ochre, skin. As Emily drew nearer, she caught a note of his familiar perfume: a sweet, rich lavender. She smiled to herself. It always reminded her of the time they shared.

"Oh, Yuuto! You came!" Emily said breathlessly, reaching out to take him into an embrace. He let her hug him, seeming almost embarrassed about it as he patted her back. With that, they began to walk along the beach. "What have you been doing lately?" Emily asked.

"You know. Sneaking arond. Saving the world. Sweeping a fine lady off her feet." Yuuto gave her a self-assured grin. "Other than that? Nothing important."

She laughed and lightly shoved his arm. "Oh, you. You're such a..."

"Rogue? Beast? Uncontested master of awesome?"

"Rogue," she said lightly. "Definitely rogue." Yuuto leered at her before reaching to ruffle her hair, leaving her honey-colored mane askew. "Oh, stop it!" she protested lightly, running her fingers back through her hair to straighten it out, all the while smiling. Yuuto grinned. Yuuto lapsed momentarily into an uncharacteristic silence. Emily angled her head in response. "What is it?"

"I just keep thinking about how long it's been since we met, you know. How many years has it even been?" Yuuto momentarily made a show of counting on her fingers. "Damn, I've lost track."

Emily shrugged and looked away. For a moment, Yuuto's heart hammered in his chest, but then she looked back toward him and he saw that she was blushing. "We've been through a lot together."

That was the truth. She tried to remember just how long it was since they'd met - but before she had a chance to, she found Yuuto's fingers under her chin, tilting up her face to press their lips together.

When they parted, Emily's pools ran speechlessly across Yuuto's face. "We're in public," she whispered.

"I know."

Then she looped her arms around his neck, and did it again. After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach again. Something rose to the front of Emily's mind - something she had been trying to beat back all this time. It was so special to her to be with Yuuto, and she didn't want to pass that time making them both feel horrible. But it just wouldn't leave her alone.

With concern, Yuuto turned his incorrigible depths toward her. "Emily? What's wrong?"

"Yuuto... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and he locked his pools with hers and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Emily shook her head and everything came out at once. "I... I keep remembering it... That day. Yuuto, I can't help myself! I don't want to think about it... it hurts, Yuuto. But even when I sleep, it comes back to me in my dreams. I can't forget, not for a moment... Not a moment's peace."

Yuuto listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left her and she was at a loss for words, he reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Emily... you're not alone. I know what it's like - it happened to me too. I know that pain. My worst memory... sometimes it still comes back to haunt me. I know it's not easy." Yuuto placed his hands on Emily's shoulders. Emily's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled him into a fierce embrace. His windows to his soul widened at first, but then he too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of her touch.

"You," Emily whispered, her breath hot on his ear. "As long as you're here, I'll be all right." They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments. "Look... it's the sunset."

Emily lifted her head at Yuuto's words to behold the dying sun's French vermillion radiance."How beautiful."

After a moment of silence, he asked, "Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I think we'll be forever," Emily murmured in response.

He kissed her head. "Then as long as you and I will it to be, it will be. Even forever."

Emily sighed with contentment and brought him closer. She gazed at the beautiful blonde rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Yuuto added.

Emily looked at him instead. "I love you, Yuuto."

"I love you too, Emily."

Their lips met, and aureate strands met honey-colored ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Yuuto, her eternally faithful lover. Emily thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.

... Thus concludes our tale.


End file.
